


Cuffed

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bondage, F/M, Sexual Content, fuzzy handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Fuzzy Handcuffs, 'Nuff said.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a dabble written for  
> 
> [ **hp_humpdrabbles** ](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)
> 
> ' prompt 'Fuzzy Handcuffs' and posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/224895.html) with other sexy drabbles 

“You know,” Harry said casually. “This is all starting to feel very familiar. Almost like I’m at work.”

“Potter!” Pansy Parkinson growled, “This better not be anything like what you get up to at work. I’m warning you.”

“Well, this is familiar,” Harry said, tapping the handcuff binding Pansy to the headboard. “They’re not usually fuzzy though. Or Pink.”

“Nothing wrong with pink!” Pansy bristled.

“Not very die-hard Slytherin with attitude though,” Harry said.

“i am other things you know.”

“Hmm, yes you are.” Hrry say, his eyes, sweeping up and down Pansy’s curves, glad only in the scantiest of lace lingerie. “Like helpless.”

He ran a fingertip down her neck, and between the soft swell of her breasts. Pansy rocked and squirmed under the touch.

“Harry, shut up and kiss me.” Her grey eyes shined up at him imploringly.

It was all too easy to imagine doing it. Kissing her deeply, tearing off those scraps of clothing. Throwing her legs over his shoulder and fucking her deeply.

He leaned in close to her. His green eyes meeting her grey ones. His lips hovering over her brightly painted tier and indescribably, soft looking and kissable.

“No,” he said, simply.

Pansy moaned and squirmed but the fuzzy handcuffs held her in place.

“Not yet anyway.” He said, and set to work teasing her some more.

She’d thank him later.


End file.
